


yogscast fic dump

by jerk3max



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: HFHPAU, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, autistic!ross, blind!nano, hat films hogwarts au, mute!smiff, trans katie, trans lalna, trans nano, trans ross, trans trott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a big horrible collection from my 5 years of fandom. each chap is a different fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prom magic (alsipsy, tross, highschool prom au)

**Author's Note:**

> some of these might be awful, after all, they might be over a year old. i dont want to reread them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sips tries to ask smith out to prom in classic 'say anything' fashion

It’s 3:30 AM when Smiff is first roused from their sleep, sighing loudly through their nose at the music blaring through the thin walls of the house. They cover their face with a pillow and mentally curse the neighbours for having loud obnoxious parties during exam season before hearing their flatmates whispering to each other in hushed tones.

Smiff rolls their eyes quickly before sitting and rolling their shoulders until they click, grabbing their phone of the nightstand and not even bothering with pyjama bottoms. They amble clumsily into the lounge area, using their phone as a torch and laughing in soft hiccups when they startle Trott and Ross.

They quickly sign out the question of ‘what’s going on, lads?’ before Trott points to the window where the blind is crooked, making it obvious the selkie was peering out mere moments ago. Smiff hears Ross complaining about the time as they peek through the blinds, Smiff turning a bright shade of red at the sight of Sips standing outside holding a boombox above his head.

“His shirt says Smiff- exclamation mark- Homecoming?” Ross yawns, patting Smiff’s back gently before pulling them away from the window. Smiff quickly frets about their appearance in broken signs, Trott shushing them before pulling a hat over their emerald green hair and passing them Ross’ thick woolen coat.

“I don’t know what I’m going to say,” Smiff signs, quickly starting to fret with the buttons of the coat. 

“We’ve already tried to talk to him about waiting until morning but yeah, hes pretty nervous too,” Trott says, resting his hands on Smiff’s tall shoulders before passing a small red torch and some slip on shoes. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

To that, Smiff nods and blushes more, tugging on the shoes and stepping towards the door with quivering knees. Trott and Ross nod encouragingly and usher them out, Smiff making them both promise to close the door and not spy on them until everything is sorted.

The cold night air makes Smiff remember the lack of trousers with force, immediately regretting the decision and pretending to be invisible while they fumble with words in their head and torch in their hands. The torch clicks on and Smiff yelps softly, spinning around to face Sips and hiding behind their hands.

“Smiffy! There you are you big bastard!” Sips practically chirps. He puts the boombox down finally and turns it off, clicking his arms before bounding up to Smiff. “I thought a remix of the songs It Must Be Love and Candy would be the best thing, especially since you fuckin’ love shitty 80s music.”

Smiff blushes and fumbles with the torch, trying to sign something coherent thats Sips could understand. Sips frowns in confusion slightly at Smiff’s shaking hands and the mixture of signs, only few of which he can remember.

Sips instead holds out his hand for Smiff to take, if they want to and grins happily up at Smiff as they blush uncontrollably, Sips even being able to see their ears flushing red in the dim light. Smiff places a sweaty hand in Sips’ own and holds his hand softly, staring at their entwined fingers before making eye contact with Sips.

“Does this mean yes?” Sips asks quietly, Smiff nodding and pulling Sips in for a hug, kissing his forehead.

“Do you want to spend the night, you tricksy piece of shit?” Smiff signs, Sips taking a while to think over the gestures before smiling and nodding.

“Smiffy, you’re not wearing pants.” 

*

Smiff fiddles with the hem of their blazer sleeves, pulling the large garment over their hands as they shuffle on the seat of the bus. 

Trott sits one row in front of them, holding his appropriately decorated cane in one hand and checking his phone with the other. Ross nudges Smiff beside him and grins, Smiff blushing before helping him fold his sleeve up to the stump of his left arm.

“You remember the slow dance practice ready for Sips?” Ross chuckles, Smiff shoving him and blatantly flipping him off.

“Ross, quit teasing, we all know what you’re like on the dance floor,” Trott says, twisting slightly in the bus seat to laugh at the pair behind him. 

“Compared to you I’m a professional!” Ross laughs, making Smiff rest their head in their hands and force and exaggerated sigh at their friends. Trott grins and makes Ross promise to dance with him at least once during the night, Smiff signing that it has to be a slow dance. 

The three of them arrive at rented hall at 7:05pm, Ross letting Trott take his arm and walk into the hall. Smiff laughs softly through their nose at the small jingles of the bells on Trott’s cane.

Smiff trails behind slowly and rolls up their sleeves, scratching their arm absently as they scan the room for the smaller grey eyed man. They hover near the punch table and pour a drink, trying to blend in as best as possible.

“Smiffy!” To which Smiff jumps out of their skin and feels the need to take a six hour nap to calm down again. Sips bounds up behind them and kisses their cheeks, grinning when they heat up and make their ears go red. “Holy shit, you look fantastic.”

Smiff signs a quick thanks and passes Sips a drink, blushing more when their hand brushes Sips’ own. Sips hops on spot and downs his drink, leaning back on the table happily and staring out into the rest of the hall.

“Trott and Ross are trying to slow dance to upbeat music,” Sips says, clicking his tongue against his teeth and lolling his head to the side to look up at Smiff. “Did you make ‘em?” And Smiff nods gleefully.

“I practiced slow dancing too,” Smiff signs, Sips squinting at the hand movements before blushing and turning away quickly. “Only if you want to, mate, no big deal.” Smiff signs again when Sips turns back to face them.

“I’m not very good at it, mate,” Sips says, Smiff wincing at the slang before rolling their eyes. 

“I’ll teach you,” Smiff signs, grabbing Sips’ hands and leading him to the dance floor, Sips floundering for excuses. Smiff holds Sips’ wrist and places it on their hips and signs that they’ll lead if Sips can catch up.

Sips blushes and lets Smiff wrap their arms around him, blushing a deep shade of red as the music fades out into the slow tune of the next song. Smiff grins over Sips’ head at Trott and Ross as the pair try to dance in the same way. Smiff sees Ross poke fun at Trott before Trott knocks Ross’ shin with his cane.

Sips stands on tiptoes to kiss Smiff’s jaw, Smiff springing back and blushing down at him. Sips laughs and looks down at his feet, following Smiff’s own and trying to be as careful as possible in his big formal shoes. 

Smiff tilts Sips’ chin up to face them, blushing briefly before smiling and leaning their foreheads together. Sips laughs from under them and holds their hips tighter, drawing deep circles with his thumbs through the material of Smiff’s shirt.

“How am I doing?” Sips whispers, enjoying the way Smiff’s eyes light up when they smile and hum in approval. Sips bites his lip and stands on tip toes once more, accidentally bumping their noses before kissing him. 

Smiff hears Trott practically howl in celebration behind them before they pull back, face and ears flushed red and grinning at their friends. Sips laughs and opens his arms for them to join, the pair quickly bounding over and linking arms. Ross chuckles and sways the small circle to the tune, Smiff blushing and shuffling before mouthing a silent ‘thank you’ to him and Trott.

When the song ends, Sips kisses the shell of Smiff’s ear and beams at the trio, offering them all a ride back in his shitty run down car to save on bus fare. He waits for Ross and Trott to get in before signing a quick ‘I love you’ to Smiff and earning himself another kiss.


	2. datemates (hfhpau, hatsome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hat films hogwarts au. ross is autistic, trott uses a cane, smith is nonbinary.
> 
> the second part under the * is post-hogwarts. its also nsfw and the sex pollen trope.  
> also mentions of trott having ptsd after the battle of hogwarts.

Ross pulls his sleeves over his hands, scribbling down notes from _Quintessence: A Quest_ for his charms homework. He wiggles his wrist to turn his medical band into a comfortable position, chewing on the edge of his tattered sleeve before flicking his gaze to Trott a few seats down on the long study hall table.

“Trott,” Ross says quietly, Trott peeking up from his book, _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ , and tilting his head slightly. “ _Trott._ ”

“You alright, mate?” Trott says, shifting over a seat to sit closer to Ross without the teacher noticing. Ross twists the paper slightly before grinning.

“Would this be enough? You know what I’m like for showing up underprepared,” Ross whispers, chewing his sleeve again before Trott grins and nods.

“I’m sure its fine, he likes you,” Trott says, eyeing Ross’ tattered jacket. “That poor kid who casted a seize and pull charm on the teacher by accident has ten pages to write.” Ross laughs through his nose and wipes his ink-stained hands on his robes, Trott muffling his laugh in his hand as the teacher gives a stern look. Ross smiles softly and throws his quill into the small inkpot on the table, scratching his cheek before waving his hand towards the paper.

“Is it good?” Ross asks, fraying the stitches on his scarf.

“Of course it’s good, Ross,” Trott says.

“Yeah but, is it _good?_ ”

“Maybe a little bit more into the mending charm, yeah?” Trott smiles, nudging Ross’ shoulder before leaning over to grab his cane and opening his book again.

“Yeah,” Ross says, grabbing the quill and furiously jotting down as much as he can.

“Ross, what happened to the little chew stim toy your dad got you?” Trott says, not looking up from his book.

“Lost it,” Ross says, quieter than before, clearing his throat and fixing his medical band again. “I would ask for another but he’ll shout at me for being disorganised.”

“I’m getting my mum to send us another care package soon; jumpers, kinders, some jolly ranchers for Smith, should she get some more stim stuff for you?” Trott asks, sliding his hand across the table and letting Ross hold it. “Especially with exams coming up.”

“She doesn’t have to, we can still try and find my one, right?” Ross says softly, fidgeting slightly in his seat. Trott nods and kisses his hand, making Ross laugh and nudge him off.

Ross rolls up his parchment and screws the cap onto his tub of ink, Trott shuffling beside him and shoving his books into his bag. Trott swivels on the stool and adjusts his knee brace before grabbing his cane, pulling himself up and linking arms with Ross as they walk. Ross hums happily at the contact.

They catch up with Smith in the Ravenclaw common room, looking as disheveled as always as he runs hands through his hair, looking in awe at the book he is reading.

“Smith, is that my copy of Game of Thrones?” Trott sighs, smiling warmly as Smith budges up without taking his eyes off the page.

“It’s pretty good, the dragons are written well for a muggle book,” Smith says, reclining on the large sofa. “Still up for the trip to Hogsmeade? With this beard I could get us some beer.” Trott rests his cane against the edge of the sofa and throws his bag to the floor, letting Ross settle opposite Smith.

“Don’t like beer,” Ross mumbles, letting Trott lay between his legs and get comfortable. Ross softly plays with Trott’s hair as the smaller man cuddles up to him. “Butterbeer is good enough.”

“We’re not going for a while, I need to rest my knee, its fucking killing today,” Trott sighs, pressing his face towards Ross’ chest. Smith leans forward to slot a pillow under his leg before patting his back softly.

“Have you talked about the care package yet?” Smith asks, peeping over the top of his book as his partners both nod. “And?”

“I want to try and find my stim toy first, before I ask,” Ross says, Trott taking his glasses off and nodding again.

“Have you tried ‘accio stim toy’ or anything?” Smith asks, turning the page over, “That might work.”

“It doesn’t,” Ross says, sighing through his nose and leaning back on the arm of the sofa and cuddling Trott impossibly close. He bites his robe sleeve again and avoids Smith’s gaze. Smith frowns and sits up sharply, Trott yelping as Smith knocks his knee.

Smith digs in his robe pockets, a concentrated glare on his face as he tugs out a small necklace with a small piece of enchanted silicone. Ross bolts up and grabs from the necklace.

“Where’d you get that? I swear it was in Hufflepuff dorm!” Ross near shrieks, Trott grunting as he gets sandwiched in the middle of their hug.

“You gave it to me before quidditch so you wouldn’t lose it, I’m sorry I forgot about it, Ross,” Smith says, smiling and kissing his hands. “Maybe we should get you a spare one, in case I forget again?”

“I’d like that.”

*

Years had passed since the trio had left the huge stone walls of Hogwarts castle behind them and had started their lives. They had managed to scrape together enough money between them for a small flat in London, one bedroom, one bathroom, knowing that any extra bedrooms would go unused.

Trott became a small apothecary, working part time in Slug and Jiggers, while Ross and Smith both began work for the ministry. Ross quickly shooting up the ladder to be a high ranking Auror while Smith enjoys the hectic job in the Beast Division of the   Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Every day saw Trott bringing a new small plant pot sitting in the windowsill, and Trott saw them as his pride and joy. 

Smith manages to wrangle a three day week from the head of his department, if only for Trott’s sake. There were still nights where the chestnut haired man had woken in cold sweats crying out his brother’s name, forcing his dose of paroxetine down his throat before curling up against Ross’ side. Trott had near enough fainted when Smith said he had landed the job.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Smith is sprawled on the sofa, searching online into the _true_ uses of ‘clickable’ pens while Ross fiddles with paperwork on the desk behind him. Smith is halfway through a conspiracy article before Trott clicks the lock on the door and lets himself in, carrying a small, firmly closed, brass tin.

“Afternoon,” Trott sighs, kicking his boots off my the door and dropping his bag. He puts the tin on the windowsill as he checks his plants, Smith flicking his gaze towards it.

“What’s in the tin, Trott?” Smith asks, as casually as he can, Ross echoing behind him ‘ _whats in the fucking box_ ’ which Smith assumes is a muggle reference he wouldn’t understand. 

“Work stuff, some pollen or whatever that's supposed to make you randy. Though I think with a libido like a 16 year old boy, you wouldn’t need it,” Trott says, watering his plants without turning to Smith.

“Are we going to snort it or something?” Ross laughs, scribbling quickly with his quill before beaming up at his friends. 

“Just being around it does the trick, that’s what I’ve been told. Its powerful stuff. So all of us or none of us, things could end badly otherwise,” Trott says, eventually shedding his jacket and dropping onto the sofa, resting his cane beside him.

“Are we going to try it soon?” Smith grins, knowing that Ross is flushed bright red behind him and also starting directly at Trott. 

Trott laughs and shrugs, standing again and grabbing the tin, Smith whooping through grit teeth and pulling himself over the back of the sofa as a shortcut to the bedroom. Ross follows with ink smudges on his hands.

Smith is the first to dive on the bed, Ross rolling his eyes and tugging the duvet out from under him, letting Trott pile up condoms and lube on the bed before setting the pollen tin on the night stand. The tape around the rim of the lid comes off with ease and Trott huffs in annoyance as it sticks to his fingers. The lid slides off and the aroma of freshly picked flowers explodes into the room, Trott setting the lid on the nightstand before sitting back on the bed between the pair.

Trott’s nerves feel electric. His knee brushes Ross’ and he feels like he’s caught fire. Ross is shaking beside him, arm snaking round to touch the back of Trott’s neck and make the smaller man bite down on his lip. Smith presses his lips to the shell of Trott’s ear, Trott moaning softly through his nose and running a hand through Smith’s beard.

Ross presses a palm to the bulge in Trott’s jeans, the chestnut haired man shuddering beneath him and rolling his hips against Ross’ hand. Smith tugs at the buttons on Trott’s blue plaid shirt, fumbling slightly before they pop undone. The auburn haired man immediately digs his teeth into the curve of Trott’s shoulder, kissing the forming bruise as Trott whimpers out his name.

“Is it everyone hit on me day or something?” Trott laughs weakly, moaning under his breath as Ross unzips his jeans. Smith chuckles and sucks another mark into Trott’s skin.

“We love you. You’re unbelievable sometimes,” Ross says, slipping his hand into Trott’s boxers, “Now kiss me.” Trott laughs again, muffling his grin in Ross’ kiss and quickly moving his shaking hand to the front of Ross’ shorts. 

Ross shakes his head and kisses Trott’s cheek, moving his hand away and nudging his shoulder so he falls back onto the mattress. Trott grins up at him, eye squeezing shut with pleasure as Ross strokes him again. Trott feels fire spread through his body and he begs for it.

Quickly, Ross’ mouth is around his arousal, Trott gasping and trembling, knuckles turning white as he grips the sheets. Ross’ hand pushes past Smith’s own, stroking him softly with shaking hands as Smith moans expletives.

“ _Ross_ , I’m coming- I’m-” Trott gasps out, back arching as he comes in Ross’ mouth and down his chin. Smith follows soon after, Ross’ mouth quickly bringing him to orgasm and making the taller man moan through grit teeth.

Ross rocks back onto his calfs and beams smugly, Smith grimacing and bopping him on the head with a tissue box. “You’re disgusting, mate,” Smith groans, watching Ross wipe his face before putting the tissue and now empty brass tin in the plastic bin under the desk.

“You both just came in my mouth, you can’t talk,” Ross says, pushing the untouched condoms and lube into the drawers. Smith shoves him gently and waves his hand towards Ross’ crotch.

“Trott’s face that much of a turn-off, huh?” Smith laughs, earning a shove and middle finger from where Trott is still sprawled on the bed. 

“No reaction to the pollen stuff, I guess,” Ross shrugs, flopping down on the bed beside Trott, “Must be my werewolf shit, maybe the wolfsbane blocks it?” Ross says, bearing his fangs and mimicking a paw swipe with a lazy hand. 

“Should I nick some more?” Trott asks, wiping his sweat drenched hair from his face. To which Smith nods vigorously and Ross kicks him off the bed. 


	3. morning after (rave au, hatsome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hungover hatsome. mentions of drugs and sex under the influence.

In Smith’s opinion, the morning after was a blessing and a curse. 

Along with the leftover buzz of energy and the gentle sleepy kisses came the ache and the smudges of stinging lovebites along his neck and shoulders. Sometimes he swore that when he wakes up he can still feel the occasional nip of his partners teeth against his skin, an unsubtle, yet not unwelcome reminder of last night’s endeavours. 

Stretching his arms out above his head he briefly catches a glimpse of Ross sleeping beside him, his neon blue facepaint covering his face and in his hair, a mish-mash of green, blue and yellow on his lips a clear indicator of their after-party sex. Smith kisses his temple, gently pulling the paint stained blanket around Ross’ bare shoulders, the dark haired man humming in appreciation. Smith kisses his face more, drawing a green stained thumb along his jaw in an act of love rather than sexual desire.

“Your beard tickles,” Ross murmurs, sighing through his nose and tilting his head to catch Smith’s lips and kiss him softly, his breath smelling of smoke. 

“Good morning to you too,” Smith laughs quietly, pressing his forehead against Ross’ and smiling down at the dark haired man.

“Where’s Trott?” Ross says, sleep lining his voice as he reaches under the covers to lay his arms around Smith’s middle.

“He’s behind me and still sleeping, don’t worry about it,” Smith hums, turning his head to look at Trott’s sleeping form, Ross taking the opportunity to kiss over the bearded man’s lovebites from the night before.

Trott shifts in his sleep, his yellow paint smearing against the pillows as he rolls over and hugs Smith from behind. The smaller man groans appreciately at the warmth of his partner’s body and Ross chuckles at the noise, sliding his arms towards Trott’s and tangling their fingers.

“I wonder how annoyed he’ll be when he sees the mess on the sheets,” Ross muses, his nose bumping against Smith’s and making them both smile lazily.

“He’s hungover, if we give him food he might spare us,” Smith jokes, pressing his fingers against Ross’ cheek and drawing obscene shapes in the paint. “Speaking of which, how does bacon and eggs sound?”

“Sounds great,” Trott mutters against Smith’s back, smiling against his paint stained skin.

Ross leans over Smith and kisses Trott’s head, quietly giggling at the blue in his hair as he lays back down. Trott whines in complaint and squeezes Ross’ fingers tighter, sitting up slowly and resting his head against Smith’s shoulder to gaze back down at Ross before Smith makes his own noise of complaint and shifts uncomfortably. 

“You alright, mate?” Ross asks, trying- and failing- to not sound worried.

“My back hurts,” Smith says in return, sitting himself upright and stretching until something clicks. 

“Must have been from where you were arching it last night,” Trott mumbles into the pillows, his head pounding too hard to look up at the taller man. “You were good yesterday, I’ve never heard you beg for Ross so loudly. D’you think it was the weed?”

“Shut up and rub my back,” Smith groans, rolling onto his front and trapping Ross’ arm against the mattress with his chin. Ross wiggles slightly and pokes Smith in the side playfully, frowning when the taller man groans. 

“Did I hurt you?” Ross inquires, resting his free hand on Smith’s side and rubbing it gently.

“I’m alright, just surprised me, that’s all,” Smith replies, sighing in relief when Trott straddles him and starts carefully massaging his back. “I’m real hungry, though.”

Ross nods and slides his arm from its place under Smith before sitting up and ruffling his hair.

“I’ll make breakfast and then we can all meet in the shower afterwards; how does that sound?” Ross asks, grabbing his boxers off the floor and putting them on. He blushes slightly at the paint marks on his thighs before standing, throwing on one of Smith’s old plaid shirts to cover his bitten shoulders.

Smith grunts and nods at Ross, hands gripping the covers as Trott teases the knots out of his back. Trott quickly looks up at Ross and smiles, the dark haired man noticing all the green and blue paint still evident on the man’s jaw.

Throwing the used condoms, empty paint tubes and smoked joints in the bin before throwing an unamused glance behind him, Ross leaves to go make breakfast. Smith continues to wince in pain as he watches him, backing up his opinion on the shitty, yet wonderful morning after effects.


	4. choke me (khatsome, nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smiff has a choking kink, nano helps him out. blind!nano au.

“I’m not going to tell you, it’s embarrassing,” Smiff says, stretching zyr arms above zyr head as Nano snorts into her drink.

“You? _Embarrassed_? Who are you and what have you done with Smiff?” She laughs, feeling for and then setting her glass on the table and shifting closer to where Smiff is sat on the sofa.

“You’ll laugh,” Smiff says, Nano shrugging and pushing her dark glasses up her nose. 

“I laugh at everything, and we’re talking kinks here Smiff! You just admitted to everyone during a game of ‘never have i ever’ that you’ve been fisted. At this point, nothing you can say will weird me out.” 

“Okay, I like being choked, how’s that?” Smiff says, Nano hearing zem fold zyr arms and shuffle in place. 

“So breathplay?”

“Yeah, being under someone else’s control is amazing. Sorry, thats weird and personal,” Smiff laughs, Nano shrugging and smiling.

“I could help you out, Smiffy, I’m flexible,” She says, patting Smiff’s shoulder and making zem shudder. “I can get Ross and Trott to sit in with us too, just in case, I know they calm you down a lot.”

“That would be nice.”

“Call me whenever you want to try, when you’re sober, able to safeword, and don’t smell like Sips’ aftershave, you dirty fuck,” Nano laughs, Smiff laughing and nudging her shoulder.

*

Nano arrives at Smiff’s apartment with the biggest grin on her face, holding a bag bigger than her torso. Her glasses are tinted purple and she immediately opens her arms for Smiff to hug her.

“I’m so excited for tonight, when are Ross and Trott getting here?” She beams, taking Smiff’s arm and letting zem lead her around the tiny closet of an apartment. 

“Soon, they stopped off to pick up a pizza for us, just plain cheese with gluten free crust since I’m allergic, why are you here so early?” Smiff says, Nano feeling for the sofa before taking a seat and crossing her legs.

“Lalna had to leave for his night-shift at the lab, he’s my ride,” Nano smiles, passing the bag to Smiff. “Everything you said to get should be in there, lube, condoms, bruise relief- Lalna helped pick some stuff out so thats why the condoms are glow in the dark.”

Smiff laughs and sits down beside her, Nano patting his leg and letting his rifle around in the bag. “Okay so, your safeword is red isn’t it? So mine will be red too, just to make things easier.”

“Red is stop, yellow is slow down, but Trott and Ross know my limits so should be able to tell you.”

Nano nods quickly. “And where do I actually- You know-”

Smiff blushes and softly takes her hands, gently placing them on zyr neck and letting her feel. “The classes said here, so you don’t crush my trachea or damage my neck. No matter how much you probably want to after the time I stole Tiddles from your apartment,” Smiff jokes, Nano laughing and nudging him softly.

“Okay, I’ll do my best but show me again if I mess up, I’m still a noob with these things,” Nano smiles, turning towards the door as there’s another knock. “There’s your trouble making boyfriends!”

“Platonic life partners, I’m aromantic, remember?” Smiff says, ruffling Nano’s hair and making her laugh more.

“Okay, trouble making platonic life partners,” Nano corrects, hearing Smiff open the door and get a kiss on the cheek from one of them. Nano waves at them happily and indicates to the empty seat beside her on the sofa.

“You’right, Nano?” Ross greets happily, resting a hand on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, you? Thanks for that bra store recommendation, Nommer is definitely a sweetheart,” Nano says, feeling the sofa dip as Ross sits. 

“Yeah, thought you might like her. I’m alright, Lalna drop you off then?” Ross asks, Nano nodding and listening as Smiff closes the door.

Smiff sits beside her on her other side, resting zyr hand on Nano’s thigh, Nano turning towards zem and smiling when Smiff kisses her. Nano feels Ross’ hand on her back and his beard tickle her neck as he places kisses along her shoulders.

“What’s your colour?” Trott asks softly, sitting behind Smiff and sliding eir hands up Smiff’s shirt.

“Green,” Nano hums, Smiff echoing and reaching to undo Nano’s bra before she swats zyr hands away. “This is about you, not me, let’s move to the bedroom.” 

Nano stretches her arm out for someone to take, Trott helping her up and passing her cane before taking eir own. Ey lets Nano feel around the tiny bedroom for a moment before she sits on the bed and rests her cane against the bedside cabinet.

“Smiff’s got your bag, they told you about where to put your hands and stuff, right?” Ross says as he wanders into the room. Nano feels the bed sink beside her as they all sit down, hearing the soft clink as Trott’s cane is rested beside hers.

“Smiff, get your butt over here,” Nano says, feeling Smiff shift up the bed closer to her. “Sit up against the pillows for me, please?” Nano waits for zyr hand on her thigh as the signal that zyr done what ze were told. She smiles when she feels zyr hand. “Good- Um- What’s a gender neutral version I can use to praise you?”

“Good Sub is okay for now,” Smiff says, shifting down and unbuttoning zyr jeans. Nano feels for zyr legs and straddles zyr hips, sliding her hands up zyr chest until she reaches zyr neck. Ze moves her hands into position. “Start with three seconds, just count them out.”

Nano nods and softly presses down, feeling Smiff tip zyr head back and gasp. 

Ross starts counting aloud as Trott fetches a bottle of water from eir bag. When Nano sits back again, Smiff gasps and moans, taking sips of the water before laying back down.

“Good sub, you did well,” Nano says, petting Smiff’s hair and rolling her hips against zem.

“You’re hard, Nano,” Smiff says, Nano grinning and nodding before leaning close to her hands and kissing Smiff’s cheek.

“That’s mistress to you, okay?” Nano hums, blushing when she hears Ross’ breath hitch behind her. “I’m going to do three more of the three seconds and then I’m going to start with five.”

Smiff nods and hums as her fingers close around zyr neck again, hearing Trott count again before grabbing for eir hand and moaning again. Nano rocks her hips once more and smiles when she feels Smiff’s arousal below her. 

She lets zem drink again before shifting a knee in between zyr legs and presses into zyr groin, Smiff moaning and pressing back against her. Nano feels the bed shift as Ross moves behind her, once again kissing her shoulders and smiling against her back. 

Nano closes her hands around zyr neck again, Smiff arching up and touching zemself through zyr boxers. “Do five please, mistress, I can handle five, please.”

“Could you come just from this, sub? Just from me choking you like this?” Nano drawls, softly running her nails over Smiff’s neck and grinning when he moans.

“Yes mistress! Please can I have five?” Smiff says, spreading zyr legs and gasping louder when Nano presses harder and Trott counts to five.

When Nano pulls back, Smiff gasps and falls back down onto the bed, gulping at the bottle of water before laying down calmly. Nano feels something wet against her knee and sits back, turning her head towards where Trott is sitting.

“Did you just come in your boxers, Smiffy?” Nano laughs, Smiff blushing before laughing too.

“Yeah, sorry,” Ze rasps, taking another drink from zyr bottle before Trott lays zem down and rubs relief cream into zyr neck. 

Ross tugs his binder off and opens the window, muttering about how hot it is as Smiff thanks him for the fresh air and lets Nano cuddle up to zem. 

“Good?”

“Excellent, thank you, Mistress.”


	5. rock paper scissors (trotticoffee, nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trottimus and lalna doing the nasty. trotts in a wheelchair, lalna is trans.

As with most of their nights in bed together, they like to mix thing up. After three nights of Trott losing their rock paper scissors game, Lalna suspects xe is losing on purpose so xe can bottom.

The selkie beams up at Lalna as xe pulls another paper to Lalna’s scissors and xe wiggles happily in xyr wheelchair. Lalna smiles warmly and shrugs off his shirt, Trott humming happily and holding onto Lalna’s hips. Lalna reaches awkwardly behind himself to unclip his bra, Trott patting his arm softly and pushing xerself up slightly.

“May I?” Trott whispers, Lalna blushing and nodding slowly. Trott traces xer fingers up Lalna’s back and kisses between his shoulders. Lalna shudders and giggles, Trott sliding the bra off Lalna’s shoulders and dropping it to the floor. “You always look amazing, Lalna,” Trott says, holding Lalna’s neck to bring him down for kisses.

“And you always lose,” Lalna says, holding Trott’s hand to help xem out of xer wheelchair. Trott grins and Lalna blushes and grins back widely, helping Trott onto their shared double bed and unzipping xer trousers. 

“I am a fantastic loser and you are a great top, honestly,” Trott grins. Lalna blushes widely and pulls Trott’s trousers down, kissing Trott’s thighs softly and touching xem through xer boxers.

Trott moans quietly and shifts against Lalna’s hand, the blonde haired man smiling and kissing Trott’s cheeks before diving a hand into xer boxers and starting to stroke softly.

“Is this alright?” Lalna asks, Trott biting xer lip and moaning louder. Lalna takes the opportunity to bite hickeys into Trott’s neck, the selkie whining and running a hand through Lalna’s hair to ground xerself.

“That feels really good,” Trott says quietly, voice increasing in pitch as Lalna pulls down Trott’s boxers and kisses the insides of xer thighs. Trott spreads xer legs more, Lalna touching xem softly and watching xer face. “Now you’re just teasing,” Trott groans, shifting against Lalna’s hand and moaning at the friction.

“I don’t like rushing,” Lalna hums. He ghosts his hand over Trott’s cock before sitting up again and beaming at the selkie. “And you look really good when you’re flustered.”

“Don’t be an asshole and touch me, would you?” Trott groans, wriggling slightly and pouting fakely up at the blonde haired man.

Lalna smiles warmly and strokes Trott slowly, the selkie cursing under xer breath and gripping harshly onto the covers. Leaning over slowly, Lalna kisses Trott’s cheeks and down to xer jaw, Trott biting xer lip and bucking into Lalna’s touch.

“Should I use the vibrator today?” Lalna asks quietly. Trott moans softly in return and pushes xer glasses back onto xer face, Lalna kissing xer nose and shifting back to rummage through the drawers of the nightstand.

Trott props xerself up on xer elbows, peering over at Lalna as he fishes out waterbased lube and their vibrating strapon. Lalna throws both items onto the bed, pouring lube onto two on his fingers before crawling between Trott’s legs, flashing xem a lopsided grin before sucking xem into his mouth.

Trott’s high moans quickly fall into quiet pants and whispered curses as Lalna presses a finger into Trott’s entrance. Lalna pulls back slowly, smiling warmly and kissing a stretch mark on Trott’s legs.

“You’re so lude,” Trott chuckles as Lalna draws his tongue over Trott’s cock. 

“The ludest?” Lalna grins, pressing a second fingers into Trott and making xem curse.

“Abso-lude-ly,” Trott says, Lalna giggling and kissing Trott’s cheeks.

“I’m two fingers deep and you decide to make that joke now?” Lalna says with no tone of malice in his voice. Trott nods quickly, a smug grin plastered on xer face.

Lalna curls his fingers towards Trott’s spot, the selkie’s breath hitching in xer throat and making xem shudder. The blonde withdraws his fingers softly, Trott swearing at him and watching him shuffle into the strapon harness. He shuffles awkwardly on the bed as he works his legs into the straps and tightens it at his hips, coating the toy with lube and putting the vibrations on a low setting.

“Are you ready?” Lalna asks gently as he presses the tip of the toy into Trott.

“Yeah just- slowly?” Trott mumbles, blushing deep scarlet and hiding xer face under xer hands. Lalna kisses xer knuckles softly and pushes into xem, Trott immediately grabbing Lalna’s hand and entwining their fingers.

“How does this feel?” Lalna asks, kissing Trott’s hand and gently thrusting into xem.

“Fucking amazing,” Trott whines, “I swear to God if you turn the vibrations up, I’ll fall apart.”

“I’m glad I have that effect on you.”

“Shut up and thrust faster you smug bastard,” Trott smiles, squeezing Lalna’s fingers softly and working xer hips back against the strapon. Lalna holds Trott’s hips lightly, rolling his hips as he fucks into the selkie below him.  
Trott moans loudly and rocks his hips back against xer partner’s, Trott holding onto Lalna’s neck to bring him down for kisses. Lalna smiles against Trott’s mouth and draws circles into xer hips with his thumbs.

“Fuck- Lalna I’m gonna come,” Trott says, Lalna reaching between them both to increase the vibrations and make Trott whine his name. 

Lalna thrusts shallowly a few more times before Trott comes against xer stomach, Lalna kissing xer cheeks and stroking xem softly until xe’s breathless and panting. The blonde slowly turns off the vibe and slides out, Trott whining at the loss.

“Good or what, huh?” Lalna hums quietly, shucking the toys and lube off the bed before kissing Trott’s cheeks and hugging him softly. Trott merely hums happily in reply, wrapping xer arms around Lalna’s neck and pulling him impossibly close. 

“I love you,” Trott murmurs, sighing in content as Lalna kisses xer cheeks. 

“Get some sleep, alright? You can recharge and we’ll get pancakes for breakfast,” Lalna says, kissing Trott’s shoulders and pulling the duvet over the both of them. Trott smiles sleepily at Lalna and nods, Lalna briefly considering how winning rock paper scissors could ever be a bad thing.


	6. pegging (tross, nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trottimus and djh3 are kinky sods and ross buys a feeldoe. trans ross.

“Do you like it?” Ross asks, fingers worrying his shirt hem as Trott opens the perfectly wrapped box. “I bought it online, after we went to those Risk Aware Consensual Kink classes in town with Smiff.”

Trott nods quickly, touching over the bright blue shaft and the upwards facing vibrating plug shape. “Have you tried it yet?”

“I tried it on, it feels so great, Trott, you have no idea mate,” Ross laughs, scratching under his binder and leaning back on his hand. “It vibrates too!”

“Do you think you could use it while fucking me?” Trott says, Ross beaming and nodding. “Stoplight safeword system?”

“I’m green, greener than Smiff’s hair,” Ross laughs, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it onto the back of the chair. Ross shifts to sit between Trott’s legs and rests his hands on his thighs, Trott lifting his chin and kissing him softly. “How about you?”

“Green, definitely, I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited,” Trott grins, kissing Ross again and unclipping his binder.

“Not even when you got a shiny Bidoof?” Ross says, Trott rolling his eyes and kissing him again.

“Okay, maybe just a little less,” Trott says, kissing Ross’ jaw and softly sucking marks on to his neck. Ross bites his lip and tugs Trott’s jumper over his head, running fingers through his soft hair and readjusting his glasses. 

Trott’s thumb traces over one of Ross’ nipples, grinning as Ross bites his lip and leans into his touch. He slides his free hand down the front of Ross’ jeans and makes him gasp. Ross rolls his hips down on Trott’s hand, moaning softly before pushing his hand out of the way and tugging his trousers down.

Trott kicks his own trousers off and Ross straddles his hips, kissing him more as he presses their hips together through just underwear. Ross leans over him to rifle through their drawer, pulling out their half-empty bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Hey, feel like using that expensive rainbow rope? The sheers are here as well so,” Ross laughs, passing Trott the lube as he climbs off the bed and grabs for the box.

“Nah, take the fun away from your new toy, mate,” Trott smiles, pushing one lubed finger into himself as Ross slips the feeldoe inside himself. “Colour?”

“Green, mate,” Ross beams, awkwardly near waddling back to the bed and rolling the condom over the toy. “You?”

“Green,” Trott hums, gasping as he fucks back onto his own fingers. Ross kisses his neck and strokes his cock as Trott leans against him heavily. “God, I’m so fucking excited, fuck me now.”

Ross nods and lets Trott shift down the pillows until he’s comfortable. He slots a pillow beneath his hips as Trott lazily touches himself, Ross pouring lube onto the toy before aligning it with Trott’s entrance.

Ross watches Trott’s face intently as he sheathes the toy completely inside his entrance. Trott evens his breaths before patting Ross’ arm to signal that he can move slowly. Ross holds Trott’s hand as he moves his hips, the small textured shapes at the base of the shaft pressing against his clit, making him bite his lip and sigh around his moans. 

Trott kisses over his knuckles and rolls his hips back onto the toy as Ross presses forwards, lips stuttering as Ross starts moving faster. 

“Do you want the vibrations on?” Ross smiles, using his free hand to grip Trott’s hip softly.

“No mate, its perfect like it is,” Trott moans, starting to stroke himself again as Ross slams their hips together. 

Ross leans closer and kisses Trott, teeth catching lips as they moan into each other’s mouths. Trott’s hand cups his breast again and makes Ross gasp, steady breaths becoming pants as he presses the toy into Trott and it presses back against him. 

Trott tilts his head back into the pillows as Ross accidentally presses against his prostate, Ross grinning as Trott moans and whines beneath him. Trott strokes himself faster as Ross continues to fuck into him, moans becoming higher and higher in pitch.

“Ross, I’m close, please don’t stop,” Trott gasps, sitting back to slowly rock his hips as Trott comes over himself.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Ross asks, kissing Trott’s face and passing him the tissues from the nightstand.

“What about you?” 

“It’s fine mate, you can pay me back in the morning while we’re showering,” Ross smiles, kissing Trott’s cheeks before carefully pulling out and throwing the condom in the bin. “Do we still have that cleaner spray in the bathroom cupboard?”

“Should do, make me a cuppa while you’re up?” Trott smiles, Ross rolling his eyes as he slides the toy out of himself.

“Okay, you git, get me some boxers out and I’ll call it a deal.”


	7. big polya au [unfinished] (hatsome, tross, alsipsy, katie/kim, past kim/hannah, trott/kim/katie, mentioned ross/sips)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished polya au. im still proud of it so i thought id post it anyway.  
> trans trott, trans ross, trans katie. daddykink mention. mommykink mention. nsfw parts.

Smith presses his head against Ross’ chest, humming gently as Ross’ fingers stroke his hair. Trott sits on the opposite end of the sofa, draped in one of Smith’s maroon shirts as he fidgets with his phone.

“So, I saw Sips again today,” Smith says, Trott looking up from his phone and grinning. “It’s official, I want him to plow me into next week.”

Trott laughs softly through his nose before looking back at his phone.

“How it going?” Ross says, Smith shrugging and fussing with the edge of his shirt.

“We held hands today, and I told him about our relationship so he wouldn’t get confused, you know how Sips is,” Smith laughs, Ross kissing his head and Trott locking his phone to look back at them.

“How’d he take it?” Trott asks.

“Good, I’m pretty sure he understands, but there’s always tomorrow to help him clarify.”

“Could I try to get into his pants too?” Ross asks, Smith nodding and cuddling closer. “You first of course,” Ross laughs, Smith rolling his eyes and glancing over at Trott as his phone buzzes again.

“Ooooh, who you texting, mate?” Smith teases, Trott’s blush spreading to his ears

“Only Kim,” Trott says, typing out a reply. “She has a girlfriend now, only just got in from a date.” Smith gasps and sits up immediately, Trott rolling his eyes at Smith’s very obvious _oh my god do tell_ expression. “Her name is Katie and Kim is asking me for advice.”

“What advice could you possibly offer to _Kim_ of all people? We go to her for dating advice,” Ross says, sitting up and hugging Smith from behind.

“Katie’s trans and Kim doesn’t want to say anything inappropriate. Katie’s okay with us knowing by the way, I triple checked,” Trott says, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Why didn’t she ask me?” Ross pouts fakely, Trott rolling his eyes and laughing before nudging Ross with his foot.

“Well, between me and you I’m obviously more likely to give her actual help,” Trott grins before Ross gasps in mock offense and makes Trott laugh and blow him a kiss. “Kim’s snapchat story is selfies of them on a date and they’re so cute, I’m totally sure it’s illegal to be that adorable.” He turns his phone around and shows them the pictures, Smith cooing and nodding.

“I’m glad Kim’s happy, she was really upset after Hannah left her, you know?” Ross says, Smith nodding in agreement again before wiggling in Ross’ lap.

Trott smiles down at his phone once more, happily typing out a reply as Ross rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Smith. Smith tilts his head up and kisses Ross’ chin, wriggling happily in his grasp.

“Do you guys mind if I head over to Kim’s? She wants to talk to me about something, she’s doing that ominous thing again,” Trott says, finally looking up at his boyfriends sitting across from him.

“She wants to shag you mate, why do you get all the fun?” Smith laughs, Trott blushing and nudging him before swinging his legs off the sofa and slipping his shoes on.

“But seriously, if she does want action, I’m okay with it,” Ross says, Smith nodding in agreement as Trott gets his jacket on.

Trott smiles, waving them goodbye before taking the elevator up three floors to Kim’s tiny apartment space. He knocks on the door softly, listening to shuffling behind the door before Kim opens it with a huge grin on her face.

“Trott! You made it!” She beams, hugging him before leading him inside.

Her apartment space was homely. She had large bookcases lining her walls, covered in books, figurines, and pictures of her family. A few had been removed since he last visited, Trott knowing they were all pictures of her and Hannah.

“I only live a few floors down, Kim,” Trott laughs, peering over Kim’s head to find a tall woman with fire red hair tied neatly in a bun sitting on her sofa. He blushes when they make eye contact, Katie waving as Kim ushers him into the living room.

“We still good for tonight?” Kim says, kissing Katie’s forehead sitting beside her on the sofa.

“Yeah, I cleared it with Smith and Ross, they’re both okay with it,” Trott smiles, Kim beaming and clapping happily.

“Do you want to top or should we do rock-paper-scissors again?” Kim says, Trott blushing and fidgeting with his sleeve.

“I’d like to bottom. To both of you.” Trott nearly whispers, looking away from them with his blush spreading to his ears. “Can we do that tonight, please?”

Kim nods and ruffles his hair, letting them follow her to the bedroom before she takes off her shirt and lets Trott do the same. Katie crawls onto the bed in just her pyjamas, Trott stripping off everything but his boxers and packer before settling between her legs and letting her hold him softly.

Kim kisses up his leg softly, gently biting his inner thigh as Katie touches over his nearly faded scars and touches his nipples. Trott slows her hands and just lets her hug him, Kim kissing him through his boxers and softly tugging them down. She unbuckles his packer and slips that off too, kissing over his genitals before licking over his clit and grinning when Trott gasps.

“Do you want me to just lick you, or would you like the strapon?” Kim asks, Trott biting his lip before leaning back in Katie’s grasp.

“Strapon, do you still have the blue one?”

“The ribbed, textured one? Wow, your boys must not be treating you like mommy Kim does, huh?” Kim says, Trott laughing and swatting at her as she slides off the bed and wiggles on her harness. She attaches the blue dildo and slips a condom over it, clambering back onto bed with a new awkward gait due to the toy between her legs.

Trott bites his lip as Kim lubes the toy, watching her shuffle closer and rub the tip against Trott’s wet opening. He grips Katie’s arm and moans as Kim presses into him softly, bearing down on the wide toy until it’s fully inside him.

Trott slips down further onto the bed, his head resting in Katie’s lap as Kim thrusts shallowly. Katie runs soft fingers through his hair as he moans and pushes back against Kim. Kim digs her nails into his thighs as she begins to move faster, her thighs slapping against Trott’s hips and hitting out tiny moans from his throat.

His hand slips down to touch his clit, moans slipping over his lips as Kim leans over to take one of his nipples into her mouth. Kim leaves tiny bite marks over his chest, Trott’s moans increasing in pitch as he gets close to coming.

“K- Kim- Bite down- _Hurt_ me, please,” Trott gasps, his legs shaking as Kim digs her nails into his hips and bites down just above his right nipple. “Yes! _Fuck_ \- I’m coming, fuck!”

Kim grins as Trott shudders, moaning through his teeth as he comes over the toy. Kim kisses the deep, red bite mark, before sitting up and pulling out. Trott pants up at them, Katie brushing his sweat soaked hair from his eyes before helping him lay down on the be

“I would let you help us get off, but you look knackered,” Kim laughs, fiddling with the harness as Trott regains his breath.

“Sorry, I haven’t been fucked like that in a long time,” Trott says, hiding his genitals under his hands.

“I guessed, it also helps that I’m the best,” She smiles, passing Trott the tissue box.

“Yeah, you’re the best Mommy ever,” Trott jokes. He wipes himself up and shifts over on the bed. “D’you mind if I stay the night?” He hums, Kim smiling and wiping off the toy.

“Sure, here’s your boxers, budge up,” Katie says, Trott settling closer to her and letting her be the bigger spoon. Kim eventually crawls in beside them, sandwiching Trott in the middle to help him get to sleep.

*

When Trott gets home the next day, Ross is asleep on the sofa with his headphones on and loosely covered with a too-small blanket. Trott sits on the edge of the sofa, gently touching Ross’ hair and tugging the blanket over his shoulders.

Ross’ eyes open slowly and Trott kisses his forehead as he yawns.

“Good morning, mate,” Trott whispers, Ross smiling as he stretches his arms above his head.

“What time is it?” He hums, voice croaky from sleep.

“About one in the morning, why aren’t you in bed?” Trott asks, Ross rubbing his eyes before sitting up.

“I wanted to be there when you got home,” Ross says, kissing Trott’s cheek and drawing his fringe away from his eyes. “Just in case Kim’s kinky self got involved again and you needed Ross cuddles.”

“You’re disgusting levels of adorable right now, mate,” Trott smiles. Ross nods and kisses him again before enveloping him with the blanket and tugging him down onto the sofa.

“You need to tell me all about your night,” Ross says, resting his forehead against Trott’s own. “Did she call herself Mommy again?”

“Yeah, I like it when she does that, Katie was really good at aftercare too. Also, Kim says you don’t treat me enough, mate, and she and Katie might whisk me away,” Trott laughs, Ross laughing and kissing his nose before cuddling closer.

“I could treat you right now if you want, Smith’s out with Sips probably sucking his dick so we have time,” Ross says, “I could take my time kissing you everywhere,” Ross grins, pausing to quickly kiss Trott’s collarbone. “Getting you _all_ worked up and squirmy, making you beg for my tongue on you.”

“That sounds amazing, mate, but you know I take at least two days to recharge from a Kimcounter,” Trott laughs, Ross grunting at his pun before nodding and cuddling closer. “Do you think Smith will be upset when Sips flies home to Jersey?”

“I think he might be, but he’ll do that Smith sulk thing and won’t tell us,” Ross says, Trott nodding before shifting closer to Ross.

Ross kisses Trott’s forehead and wraps his arms around his shoulders, Trott making a quiet noise of happiness and he cuddles back. Trott quickly falls asleep in Ross’ hold, Ross stroking his hair and shushing Trott when his phone beeps and stirs him slightly.

Ross tries not to move too much as he draws his phone from his pocket and unlocks it

Sips (mobile), 1:23am  
 _‘Hey, is it okay if Smith stays here for tonight?’_

Ross frowns, typing back a reply while keeping his spare hand in Trott’s hair.

Ross (mobile), 1:24am  
 _‘He’s a grown ass man, I don’t have to decide for him?’_

Sips (mobile), 1:26am _‘  
_ _'I know, I’m just letting you know, he’s fast asleep already. Does he fall asleep straight after sex for you too?’_

Ross rolls his eyes. ‘Wow TMI :P but no, so you have to be doing something right.’

Sips sends back at least five winking emojis before Ross locks his phone again and cuddles closer to Trott, letting him sleep before falling asleep too.

*

Ross wakes up to his phone chiming in his pocket, Trott sitting up and rubbing his eyes as Ross tiredly fishes around in his jeans.

"Who is it, mate?" Trott yawns, wandering out to the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

"It’s from Smith," Ross says, unlocking his phone and rubbing his eyes to see the phone’s text.

Smith (mobile), 11:28am _  
'I fucked up, mate.’_

Ross (mobile), 11:29am _‘  
'What happened? Are you okay?’_

Ross (mobile), 11:36am _‘  
'Smith?’_

Smith (mobile), 11:39am _‘  
'I called him daddy.’_

Smith (mobile), 11:40am  
 _‘I really fucked up’_

Ross (mobile), 11:42am  
_‘Where are you? Are you okay?’_

Ross (mobile), 11:45am  
_‘If this is a joke I swear to God Smith'_

Smith (mobile), 11:47am  
_‘I’m heading home, I feel like shit. I think he hates me.’_

Ross (mobile), 11:48am  
_‘Sips could never hate you’_

Ross (mobile), 11:51am  
_‘We can talk when you get home’_

Ross (mobile), 11:51am  
_‘Drive safe’_

When Smith gets home, Ross immediately stands from the sofa, helping him sit down before Trott passes him a huge mug of tea. Smith wipes his eyes on the back of his hand and leans his head on Ross’ shoulder, tears running down his cheeks as Ross pats his back.

“I ran out as soon as I realised I had said it, I didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable- I’m the fucking worst,” Smith says, staring into his tea and avoiding their gaze. “I loved him so much, and I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.”

“Do you know if he’s uncomfortable?” Trott asks softly, Smith shrugging and wiping his eyes again.

“I don’t want to think about it, he’s flying home in a few days anyway, I want to forget this ever happened,” Smith says, eventually standing and wandering into his room. Ross sighs and holds onto Trott’s hand.

“I hope Sips isn’t upset, should we call him?” Ross asks, Trott nodding his head and squeezing Ross’ hand.

“I would say we should let them sort it out but Smith would put it off forever, maybe we can just ask Sips to talk to him?” Trott says, Ross taking out his phone again. Trott eventually knocks on Smith’s bedroom door and lets himself in, Ross hearing quiet conversation as he opens messenger.

Ross (mobile), 1:03pm  
_‘Hey, mate, sorry about what happened with Smith.’_

Sips (mobile), 1:04pm  
_‘Is he okay?’_

Ross (mobile), 1:06pm  
_‘Yeah, shaken up I guess, could you call him?’_

Sips (mobile), 1:07pm  
_‘I’ll try.’_

Sips (mobile), 1:07pm  
_‘Is he upset with me?’_

Ross (mobile), 1:08pm  
_‘I couldn’t tell you, he’s a bastard with saying how he feels.’_

Ross mobile), 1:09pm  
_‘He’s mostly blaming himself.’_

Sips (mobile), 1:12pm  
_‘I’ll call him.’_

Ross hears Smith’s phone chime and Smith shakily answer, Trott walking out of the room to give them privacy before joining Ross on the couch.

“Of all people this would happen to, it had to be Smith, the most emotionally unavailable person there is,” Trott sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t be an asshole, he’s getting better, he just doesn’t know how to handle stuff like this yet,” Ross says, wrapping an arm around him. “One hell of a freudian slip though, not going to lie.”

Trott nods and kiss Ross’ cheek, “Should I make us a fry up?”

“Only if you make the eggs how I like them,” Ross says, Trott rolling his eyes and nodding.

“Dippy eggs and soldiers, I know, you want crispy bacon too?”

“You’re spoiling me, mate,” Ross laughs. “Make some for Smith too, he’s going to cry all his energy out.”


	8. first (sips/ross, nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sips and ross fuck. its ross' first time.

Before Ross could even collect his thoughts, his back is against the wall. His body is quickly covered by the ever so eager, ever so gentle body of Sips.

Ross grips the wall behind him as Sips trails a hand up Ross' shirt, skimming over his nipple, respectively, before Ross' shirt is off completely. His knees buckle beneath him for a brief moment when Sips grabs his hips and bites at his neck, leaving deep purple bruises in his wake. Ross weakly grabs at Sips' shirt in return, arms failing him as he tries to drag it over Sips' head. Sips holds onto the back of his shirt collar and helps Ross take it off.

Ross's hands are quick on Sips' skin, gripping and holding whatever he finds easiest, making Sips laugh. The dark haired man leans forward to take a part of Sips' skin between his teeth, suddenly feeling down heartened when his kisses don't bruise like Sips' do. Sips makes him feel better by pressing his palm against the front of Ross' jeans.

Moaning through his teeth, Ross grinds wantonly against Sips' hand before he grabs for Ross' belt buckle. Ross finds himself sliding down the wall, legs spread slightly as his buckle is opened and his trousers tugged down.

"Sips, wait-" Ross starts, groans falling from his mouth as Sips palms his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. "I- I've never done _this_ before," Ross whines, voice increasing in pitch as Sips bites down roughly on Ross' neck.

Sips nods and kisses over where he broke skin, Ross panting and holding onto Sips' arms to ground himself. Sips gently guides them backwards onto the bed, spinning them softly so Ross can lay down first. The dark haired man bites his lip and completely undresses, Sips crawling over him and kissing his lips tenderly. Ross whines though his teeth and bucks upwards. 

"Can I use my fingers on you?" Sips asks, sucking on Ross' neck and making him moan and nod his head quickly, curses erupting from his mouth as Sips leisurely strokes his cock.

"I- _Fuck!_ Sips, I need you inside me," Ross spreads his legs wider, Sips chuckling and sitting back on his knees to grab the lubricant. Kissing down Ross' tummy, Sips uncaps the bottle and pours generous amounts onto his fingers, pressing one against Ross' entrance and rutting it against him. "Please go slow," Ross whines.

Sips pushes his finger in to the knuckle, Ross tipping his head into the pillows. Reaching for Sips' spare hand, Ross entwines their fingers and squeezes.

"How does that feel?" Sips asks, kissing over Ross' knuckles until the dark haired man can form words.

"G-Good," Ross whispers, shifting back against Sips' solitary finger and moaning quietly, "More, please."

Completely removing the first finger, Sips kisses Ross' thighs as he carefully works in two. Ross arcs off the bed and thuds back down again. He squeezes Sips' other hand and nods up at the older man.

Sips thrusts his fingers slowly, Ross cursing loudly and spreading his legs wider. Sips presses his fingers against Ross' spot, making the other man call out his name and arc off the bed again. 

When Ross' hips fall back onto the mattress, Sips begins thrusting his fingers once more, quietly asking Ross if he enjoyed that. Ross nods in response and bites his lip. Sips moves on to three fingers and Ross moans like he's paid for it.

Ross feels his eyes practically roll back into his head as Sips presses against his prostate again. His mouth hangs open as Sips rubs the delicate area and bites Ross' neck, Ross' moans coming out as breathless whimpers as he tries to move back against Sips' hand.

"Does that feel good?" A question to which Ross can only nod, noises of pleasure rolling off his tongue as Sips continues to gently massage his spot. Sips kisses his cheek and comments on how good Ross looks. Ross chuckles hoarsely and blushes.

As Sips continues his movements inside him, Ross bites his lip and reaches a hand between his own legs, starting to stroke himself in time with Sips' thrusts. Ross whines and curses as Sips withdraws his fingers. The older man kisses his nose and ruts against him, leaning over them both to reach for a condom.

Ross hurriedly sits up, kissing Sips' chest as he unbuttons his trousers, Sips running a hand through his hair in return. Ross places an inexperienced hand against the front of Sips' boxers and squeezes softly, Sips chuckling and promising to lead. Ross nods and lays back down.

Removing his trousers and boxers, Sips strokes himself slowly, putting on a show for the painfully hard man below him. Ross puts on a fake pout and grinds against Sips softly, both men moaning and gripping into each others skin.

Sips opens the condom packet swiftly, about to roll it on before looking up at Ross, "You're not allergic to latex, are you?"

"No," Ross says simply, laughing through his nose at the question and watching Sips roll the condom on with ease. Sips pours a plentiful amount of the water based lubricant onto himself, Ross looking up at him with nervous, yet desperate eyes. 

Pressing carefully against Ross' entrance, Sips holds Ross' hand again, kissing his knuckles and watching Ross' overly fast breathing.

"Please go slow," Ross repeats for what feels like the thousandth time that night, Sips nodding and pushing the head of his cock into Ross' tight hole. 

Moans explode from Ross' mouth and tears prick at the corners of his eyes as Sips softly pushes himself in, Sips kissing over his cheeks and nose to calm him down. Ross curses under his breath and sucks in air through his teeth, arching off the bed and drawing his knees together. Sips opens Ross' legs again and wraps them around his back. Ross shakily wipes his eyes and bites his lip.

"Are you okay?" Sips asks, staying perfectly still inside the almost trembling man below him.

"Yeah, you're just bigger than I was expecting," Ross chuckles weakly, shifting back against Sips softly. "I don't think being a virgin helps either," Ross flushes bright red at his own words and Sips kisses his nose.

"Tell me if anything hurts, alright ya big bastard?" Sips says, Ross laughing and nodding. Ross mentally thanks Sips' humour and perfect timing.

Sips begins thrusting slowly, Ross whining through his nose and clenching around him. Sips taps Ross' thighs and tells him how to relax, much to Ross' embarrassment.

Thrusting gradually faster, Sips leans over to suck marks into Ross' neck again, Ross' head falling back into the pillows. Ross' knuckles turn white with how hard he grips the covers, back curved up against Sips' movements and legs around his waist. Sips moves Ross' legs so his knees hook his shoulders, Ross moaning loudly as Sips uses the new position to thrust deeper.

Sips reaches between them to touch Ross' cock, kneading the weeping head with vigorous movements until Ross cries out for more. He bucks hopelessly into Sips' hand, skin slapping against skin as he practically bounces in Sips' lap. 

The headboard thuds against the wall as Sips thrusts into Ross, the dark haired man yelping breathlessly as Sips' expert hand works his throbbing cock. Ross' toes curl and he mutters briefly about coming before stars explode behind his eyelids and he orgasms, hot and wet over his sweat drenched chest and Sips' hand. Sips pistons into Ross faster, hips losing rhythm as he comes too, groaning out Ross' name as the sensation overwhelms him. 

Both men lay still for a moment, sweat dripping from their foreheads and breathing fast and shallow before they slowly regain control. Ross gulps and winces as Sips holds onto the base of the condom and slides out, gasping out a curse as Sips pulls out completely.

"Ow, _fuck_ ," Ross hisses, drawing his knees together and virtually covering himself in embarrassment.

Sips kisses Ross' temple and shimmies off the bed to grab a tub of soothing cream. He quickly shows it to Ross before lathering it onto his fingers and applying it to Ross' entrance, Ross whining about his dignity much to Sips' amusement. Sips carefully redresses Ross as the dark haired man starts to fall asleep, Ross huffing and bringing Sips in for cuddles, informing him that they can worry about clothes later. Nevertheless, Sips gets up to make him an overly large mug of tea and lifts his lower back to put a pillow beneath his presumably sore behind. 

This time Ross insists with the hugs, Sips laughing and humming into their sudden, soft kiss. Ross wraps his arms around Sips' neck and rests their foreheads together, Ross smiling lazily and very quickly falling asleep in Sips' arms. Sips kisses his nose and falls asleep too.


	9. minecon 2012 [unfinished] (ross/bebopvox, nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished but theres a few lines i like soooooooooooooooo

Upon downing his third vodka coke, he finds himself standing on the dancefloor of the dingy nightclub face to face with Bebop- _Keith_ \- his name is _Keith_. The name felt foreign on his tongue and Keith’s tongue felt foreign in his mouth.

Ross loses himself in the taste of his friend’s mouth, raspberry cider and sugar, and he barely notices Keith’s hand against his front which tugs weakly at his shirt. The song changes too quickly for Ross’ standards and he pulls back, panting down at the other man before Keith takes his wrists and drags him towards the doors of the club. 

“Taxi or alleyway?” The other man jokes, Ross chuckling and pointing to a pre parked taxi. Keith nods and kisses him for the entire ride to Ross’ flat. Bebop pays the driver extra for the hassle.

Ross fumbles with his keys and Keith touches him through his jeans. The dark haired man lets out a grumble and swings the door open, dragging Keith into the room and promptly biting deep marks into his neck. Ross’ dogs yap and he shushes them before guiding the other man to his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

Ross pushes Keith onto the bed and shuffles over him, kissing him roughly and almost cringing at the taste of alcohol on his tongue. Keith immediately grabs for Ross’ belt, tugging it roughly until it unclasps and slips out from the belt loops. Ross sits back on his knees and pulls his jeans down, and off, quickly leaning back in to pull down Keith’s trousers and kiss up his thigh.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Keith says, palming his own arousal and wrapping his legs around Ross’ middle and pulling him impossibly close. 

“Maybe, I mean- If you want-” Ross laughs in his inebriated state, eventually managing to snag the hem of Keith’s boxers and tug them down. The dark haired man immediately bends over to lick at his cock and revel in the ethereal sound he makes. 

“Of course I want it,” Keith groans, voice breaking harshly as Ross takes his arousal in his mouth and sucks once- testing, _teasing_ \- and makes Keith’s head spin. “Do that again,” Keith hums, Ross huffing through his nose before pulling off completely. Ross leans to pull open his bedside cabinet drawer and fishes for the lube and box of condoms. He squints in his drunken state at the date on the box before tearing it open and pulling one out, throwing the rest to the floor and making them both laugh. 

Keith grabs for the lubricant and pours it on his fingers, trying to maintain eye-contact with Ross and smiling smugly when Ross flushes and sits back on his heels. Keith is quickly onto three fingers as Ross watches in awe, pupils blown wide with arousal and stroking himself softly to Keith’s movements. 

Ross shifts forward up the bed once more, quickly rolling on a condom and coating himself with lube before grabbing for Keith’s hips and tugging him closer. The dark haired man nudges Keith’s legs apart and ruts against him before Keith moans and begs to be filled. Ross is happy to oblige.


End file.
